yogboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Balkon's Weapon Mod
The Balkon's Weapon Mod adds a wide variety of new and exciting weapons, from throwing spears to cannons! Melee Weapons Melee weapons are primarily designed for close-quarters combat. While some do have a ranged attack option, they're best when you're within a good 6 blocks of the enemy. These weapons can all be crafted with wood, cobblestone, iron, gold, or diamond in a manner similar to Vanilla weapons. Note that gold weapons will knock back mobs further than with other materials. However, these new weapons cannot be enchanted. Spear The spear does less damage than a sword, but is cheaper to craft and - more importantly - can be thrown a good distance. Spears, unlike arrows, are not destroyed if they hit their target, and can be picked up after or during the fight to be used again. A spear will do the same amount of damage whether it's thrown (right click) or held (left click). Its more range-oriented cohort is the Javelin. Crafting recipe: Knife The knife is a spear's little brother - it doesn't do a lot of damage, but can be thrown in a spinning arc. As with spears, they are not destroyed if they hit and do the same amount of damage thrown or held. Crafting Recipe: Halberd The Halberd is a hybrid spear/battleaxe that does big damage and big knockback. You can't block with a halberd; instead, right-clicking switches it between the axe head (more knockback) and the spear head (more damage), allowing it to adapt to different mobs. Crafting recipe: jack/s inventionjacks invention Battleaxe The Battleaxe is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, doing much more damage and knockback than a Halberd. It also breaks blocks more quickly, making it both versatile and deadly. Crafting recipe: Warhammer The Warhammer has the same damage and knockback as halberd, but can break blocks with great speed, depending on the material used to craft it. You can hold the right mouse button to charge a "Super Ground Smash" that damages all mobs in the immediate vicinity. This is useful against bosses like the battle tower boss. Crafting recipe Flail Flails are an unconventional melee weapon - you can't attack directly with it. Right-clicking throws the flail's spiked ball towards an enemy, and you can swing it around with the mouse. Each swing decreases the flail's durability. Crafting recipe Thrown Weapons Thrown Weapons are primarily meant for throwing. They're good for mid-range fighting and can be crafted and stacked en masse for maximum effectiveness. Javelin Javelins, like arrows, can be charged and thrown with the right mouse button. They do more damage than their smaller counterparts, but suffer from lower range and accuracy. If you fall while throwing a javelin, you'll get a critical hit. Crafting recipe: Dynamite With Dynamite, you can use the explosive power of TNT on the fly. Right click to light the TNT (it'll extinguish after a few seconds), and then right click again to throw it. This allows you to pull off tricky mid-air attacks. Unfortunately, Dynamite has only 1/3 of standard TNT. Crafting recipe: ' ' Shooting Weapons Shooting weapons can do great damage at long ranges; however, they take a lot of time to reload, which can be problematic in the middle of a tense fight. They all use some form of ammo. To load shooting weapons, hold down the right mouse button unil you hear a sharp "click". From there, just aim and fire by right clicking. Musket Muskets are the primary guns of Balkon's Weapon Mod, and there's a good reason for that. While they take longer to reload than any other gun (about 2 seconds), they have incredible range and do a lot of damage for the little musket balls they use as ammunition (24 at point blank range, slowly decreasing as you move further from your target. You can even attach a bayonet to skewer your opponents when they run out of ammo! Muskets are crafted in stages. Crafting recipes: Step 1: Stock Step 2: Barrel Step 3: Musket Final Step (Optional): Musket with Bayonet Musket ammo: Crossbow The Crossbow is an upgraded version of the bow - it does more damage and is more accurate than its predecessor. This comes with a price, though - you have to use expensive Crossbow bolts for ammo, and it takes about a second to reload. You can get better aim by holding down the right mouse button before firing. Crafting recipe: Crossbow bolts: Blowgun A blowgun shoots quickly and is fairly accurate and has a small reload time. It shoots blowgun darts, which are poisonous. Therefore when you hit a mob, the mob becomes poisoned and recieves poison damage over time.The poison will not kill the mob, but often the mob will remain with half a heart left. However the dart itself doesn't do much damage. Crafting recipe: Blowgun dart: Blunderbuss A blunderbuss reloads like the musket, but quicker and uses blunderbuss shots as ammunition. When fired, it shoots 10 small projectiles with a wide spread affecting any mob in that area, also the weapon deals more damage close up then far away. Crafting Recipe: Step 1: Step 2: Blunderbuss Ammo: Extra Weapons Fire Rod The fire rod is used to set any mob on fire but only has one durability and cannot stack. If used to kill a pig it would produce a cooked porkchop instead of raw porkchop. Crafting recipe: Cannon A cannon can be placed wherever you want. When mounted, you can turn the cannon 360 degrees to be able to see everywhere. To load the cannon you must have gunpowder in your inventory. Right click on the cannon with a cannonball, wait a few seconds and then hit space to fire towards your enemies. If you sit on a loaded cannon too long, it will explode. Crafting recipe: Cannonball recipe: Miscellaneous Recipes Training Dummy: This is made just for fun and was included as a gift to all the fans of the WeaponMod. You can place the dummy by right clicking and you can pick it up the same way. If you are not holding a weapon from this mod, sword or bow, you can hit the dummy infinitely as it will never break from projectile or melee damage. However, it will break when set on fire or blown up. Crafting recipe: Category:Mods